


Man O' War

by adonai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adonai/pseuds/adonai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun gets stung by a jellyfish</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man O' War

“Baekhyun, hurry. It really hurts.” Sehun whines, face scrunching up and watery eyes turning towards the window. 

“God, you’re such a fucking baby,” Baekhyun snaps back as he steps on the pedal again. His heart sinks as the tires only spin deeper into the wet sand, kicking up clumps that rain audibly against the metal. It’s useless. They’d driven miles out on the beach, purposely finding the most isolated stretch possible, and now they’re stuck.

“Just my luck.” Sehun moans out, voice dripping with self-pity as he shivers in his towel. “Whose idea was it to take your roommate’s car and sneak out in the dead of night again?”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, fingers drumming miserably against the steering wheel. “That was actually your idea, dumbass.” Chanyeol is going to kill them. “Call your roommate to come help us. He has a truck.”

“It’s 5am. Jongin’s not going to wake up and drive all the way out here.” Sehun blows cool air at the welts on his thigh. “Even if I am in mortal danger.” 

“I could always just piss on it, you know.” Baekhyun jokes, voice trembling slightly as he tries not to let his eyes linger too long on the pale of Sehun’s thighs. 

“That’s disgusting,” Sehun’s voice is a little too sharp, a little too adamant. Baekhyun assumes it’s from the pain. 

Baekhyun reaches down to the side of the seat and flicks the knob to lean his seat back, tilting his face towards the roof. “I heard that works just as well as vinegar.”

Sehun scoffs, reaching over while looking at Baekhyun out of the corner of his eyes, and turns the key still stuck in the ignition. No use in wasting gas. Baekhyun just shrugs and laces his hands behind his head. He hadn’t really expected Sehun to take him up on the offer anyways. 

They sit in relative silence, quiet broken only by the cries of gulls and Sehun’s occasional whimpers as he looks mournfully at his injury. 

Baekhyun opens his door after a few minutes and looks at Sehun. “I’m gonna go piss then if you don’t want it.”

He gets halfway out the door when Sehun stops him with a hand clutching his arm. “Baekhyun, wait.”

 

 

“Don’t look at my dick or I’ll punch you,” Baekhyun threatens. 

It’s Sehun’s turn to roll his eyes. “I won’t, just do it.” 

Baekhyun pulls out his dick and takes a deep breath. The angry red welts on Sehun’s upper thigh only seem to grow bigger and brighter in the moonlight with each passing second. He feels his throat start tightening as panic threatens to barrel through him. Joking about peeing on someone is different from actually doing it.

He’s about to start hyperventilating when Sehun moans in pain. The sound snaps him from his panic and his brow furrows in determination. 

Just breathe Byun Baekhyun, he tells himself for the twentieth time in five minutes. He looks up at Sehun to make sure he’s looking elsewhere. He can do it. He pictures Sehun as a urinal and counts down from ten, willing his body to listen. 

“Fuck,” Sehun hisses as warm piss finally hits his leg and streams down to the sand below. The tingling pain in his jellyfish sting only grows in intensity and his nails dig into the soft skin of his palms. His eyes drill holes into the car several feet behind Baekhyun as he tries not to think of all the videos he’s jacked to in the dead of night. Videos of girls in showers, bathed in yellow. Videos of men with upturned faces, mouths open. Videos he’s never told anyone about. 

He sucks in harsh breaths through his nose as he tries to keep control over his dick, but it’s impossible. Letting Baekhyun pee on him was most definitely a bad idea. And it’s not fair, because Sehun barely even likes Baekhyun as a friend most days.

Baekhyun is so focused on aiming precisely that he misses the beginning signs of Sehun’s erection. Even as Sehun covers his face, wailing in mortification, Baekhyun assumes it’s because he’s currently being doused in pee. And to a degree, he’s right. It isn’t until he’s finished, shaking his dick to make sure he’s gotten it all out, that his eyes travel to the side and land on Sehun’s very obvious erection. 

 

 

Baekhyun thinks of that time last semester he’d made Sehun drink pee during a party at his place. Someone had made a joke about the beer tasting like piss, and it set the gears in Baekhyun’s head turning. The next time he goes to the bathroom, he takes his cup with him and fills it to the brim. 

Sehun doesn’t even hesitate when Baekhyun comes up behind him, slapping his ass and shoving the red cup into his hand. “Drink more, bitch. You’re too sober.” 

Sehun laughs before throwing his head back and drinking as quickly as possible. The taste makes him hesitate a moment, but he still gets halfway through before the sound of obnoxious laughter sends alarm threading through his system.

“What the fuck, Baekhyun?” Sehun asks in a panic as he watches Baekhyun’s shoulders quake.

“Dude, I can’t believe you really just drank piss.” Sehun pales and splutters as Chanyeol bounds over to congratulate and high-five Baekhyun.

Their eyes meet for a second before Sehun flees and locks himself in Baekhyun’s room. Baekhyun uses the next hour to tell anyone that will listen about his prank. When Sehun had finally rejoins the party, his expression is strangely sheepish. 

Baekhyun spends the next week dreaming about the intensity in Sehun’s gaze when their eyes had locked.

 

 

“Oh Sehun, you’re a freak.” Baekhyun’s words are meant to poke fun, but there’s no trace of teasing in his tone, only awe. Sehun’s hands drop to his sides and his eyes fill with fear. Not only does his thigh still tingle with pain, but he’s been exposed.

He’s about to stutter out some excuse when Baekhyun moves closer, and grabs his dick. Sehun sucks in a startled breath and almost falls backwards. 

“Is this okay?” Baekhyun asks, eyes searching Sehun’s face, hand lightly kneading his bulge. Baekhyun’s always wanted to fuck Sehun’s tight little body and he’s not about to let this opportunity pass him by. He wants to make sure this is alright though- that Sehun wants to cross this line.

He’s about to drop his hand when Sehun finally nods his assent. He’s barely finished moving his head when Baekhyun moves back and his foot shoots out and catches him behind his thigh. He’s on his knees in seconds, face to face with Baekhyun’s semi-erect cock.

“Suck,” Baekhyun commands, voice gravelly. Sehun’s never been so turned on in his life and his mind is turning hazy. Sehun wraps his fingers around the base and begins pumping with little flicks of his wrist. The dry pull of skin on skin is slightly unpleasant and Baekhyun shakes his right leg in exasperation. 

“Do you always have to be a little bitch about everything? Put it in your mou-.” Baekhyun gasps and rests his hands on Sehun’s shoulders as he finally sucks the tip of his dick in. 

Sehun can taste the heady remnants of piss on his tongue and his eyes glaze over with lust. The head brushes along the ridges on the roof of his mouth and Sehun shudders. He swallows Baekhyun’s dick down faster than originally planned, wanting to rub away the tickling sensation. His tongue flicks erratic patterns along the underside of the cock in his mouth and and he nods his head, building up a rhythm. Sehun winces as Baekhyun’s hands clench and fingers dig into his shoulders. He can feel minute twitches in Baekhyun’s dick as it slowly hardens and he moans around it. 

One of Sehun’s canines accidentally runs along the length, sending a flare of heat through Baekhyun’s system. His hips jump forward and he tries to push Sehun away. 

“Let me fuck you.” Baekhyun’s voice is strained and Sehun’s stomach drops in excitement. He doesn’t bother verbally responding, just let’s Baekhyun’s dick fall out of his mouth. He travels the short distance to the open car door on his hands and knees, ass swaying, before clambering up and into the backseat. He pops open the the console, grabbing the bottle of lube they’d found earlier while snooping through Chanyeol’s compartments. 

Baekhyun leans in the doorframe, shorts already pulled off, and watches with bright eyes as Sehun lies on his back and wriggles out of his navy blue swim trunks. The rough material slides along the raised red on his thigh and he whines in pain, dropping the bottle. Baekhyun’s breath hitches and he leans in to grab the lube from the floorboard. 

“Do you want to do the honors or should I?” Sehun pouts at the question and raises his arms while making grabby hands. Baekhyun’s fingers are delicate and slim, but his dick isn’t. Plus, he doesn’t know what works for Sehun’s body, and Sehun doesn’t have time for him to figure it out. He’s ready to get fucked right now. 

Baekhyun laughs and hands the bottle over. Sehun brushes the sand off his knees before rolling over and pushing himself onto his hands and knees. He pops the cap and douses his fingers. Reaching back, he circles his asshole a few times, breathing deeply and trying to untense a little. He finally steels himself and slips two fingers in at once. His head rocks back and his mouth falls open as a groan makes its way to the surface. 

Baekhyun can feel the blood pulsing in his dick as he focuses on the way Sehun’s ass sucks in his fingers. He settles on his knees behind him and rubs a hand along the smooth skin of one of Sehun’s ass cheeks. A glob of lube falls onto the seat below and Baekhyun scoops it up with his index finger and continues to caress Sehun’s skin with his other hand. Sehun’s just about to add a third finger, when he feels another slide in alongside his own. He jolts at the sudden intrusion, but it’s welcome and he mewls. They work Sehun open together until Sehun feels like he’s about to burst with need. 

He pulls his fingers out, knocking Baekhyun’s free as well, and looks over his shoulder, eyes pleading. “Fuck me.” 

Baekhyun winks in response and tugs at his dick, coating it in the lube that’s gotten all over his hand while fingering Sehun. He gently rocks his tip against Sehun’s hole a few times until he’s able to get it in, and then he’s slamming the rest of the length inside with one long thrust. 

Baekhyun’s dick is so fucking hard, Sehun can feel it throbbing against his walls and he grimaces as Baekhyun immediately begins rolling his hips. He can feel every inch and Sehun doesn’t think he’s ever had a cock this hard inside of him.

It isn’t long before he’s thrusting back on Baekhyun’s dick in a frenzy, hand frantically pumping his own erection. Baekhyun leans more and more on Sehun with each thrust until he finally collapses under the weight. The rub of his sting against the sand-dusted upholstery has him screaming, eyes rolling back into his head, but it feels so fucking good. 

The phantom feeling of piss running down his leg and pain quickly become too much and he feels the most intense orgasm of his life crash over him within minutes. His mind goes blank and his body tenses. Baekhyun just increases the force of his thrusts, pushing through the slight resistance until Sehun goes limp. He lies there for a couple minutes, body twitching, before he resumes meeting Baekhyun’s thrusts. He can feel his body begin to protest as his orgasm high starts to wear off and he’s about to tell Baekhyun to pull out when he feels teeth sink into the back of his neck and a warmth fill his insides. 

Baekhyun rolls off Sehun and onto the floorboard below once he’s done shuddering. He throws an arm over his eyes, dick still slightly hard and twitching. They lay there vibing as the sun breaks the horizon. 

“Fuck,” Sehun exclaims softly, breaking the peace. His leg feels like it's on fire. “We got jizz all over Chanyeol’s seats. He’s going to flay us alive.” 

“Hey, I’m innocent,” Baekhyun’s mumbles lazily. “You’re the one who jacked off while I was off swimming by myself.” 

“Sure,” Sehun sighs and mentally prepares himself for the brut Chanyeol’s wrath. Baekhyun’s always been one to shirk responsibility for his actions. 

“We should call Jongin soon,” Baekhyun suggests. Neither of them move as they breath in the salty air and listen to the crash of waves against the beachfront.


End file.
